


A Bit More than a Smacked Bottom

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [27]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Belting, F/F, Grinding, Kinkbruary (Doctor Who), Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Bill is refreshingly straightforward about what she wants. The Doctor is onlyslightlyflustered.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Bill Potts
Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A Bit More than a Smacked Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkbruary day 27! Belting! I really couldn't resist, with the "smacked bottom" comment in _Twice Upon a Time_.
> 
> This plays absolutely hell with the timeline, but Hot.

"Y'know," Bill said, pressing her forehead against the Doctor's and rubbing their noses together, "you made me a promise the last time I saw you."

"Did I?" The Doctor's hands couldn't seem to stay still - they moved from Bill's soft cheeks to the warm skin of her arms to her waist, then to her bum, giving it a squeeze. 

"You said I'd get a smacked bottom, if I kept talking like I was," Bill said. Considering how close they were pressed together, the Doctor couldn't make out what it was Bill's face was doing, but it felt like she was grinning. 

The Doctor flushed, pressed her forehead into Bill's shoulder. "Didn't we say that we'd never talk about that?" Her whole face seemed to be on fire, although she'd been pretty pink from all the kissing, before that. 

Although that hadn't _technically_ been Bill, but Bill remembered it, and the Doctor remembered it, and at this point everything was memories and it was _Bill_ , here. Bill, alive, as her lovely, courageous, brilliant, hilarious self.

And okay, maybe there had been enough of a shock that the Doctor had kissed Bill, but then Bill had kissed her back, and now the two of them were standing in the lounge of the small apartment Bill was renting, and it was... it was something like magical. 

Sort of. Maybe the Doctor was a bit too head over heels with shock and delight, but she could at least do her best to enjoy it, right? 

"I can't believe that I was traveling around with granddad when I could've been fucking _you_ ," Bill murmured, and the Doctor snorted.

"If you're worried about getting a smacked bottom for saying "arse," what do you expect with a word like _that_?" 

"Maybe I'm trying to get you to go a little harder on me," Bill said, and she looked at the Doctor sidelong. She was grinning, and the Doctor would never get over that grin. It made her hearts hurt, in the best way possible. 

"You could just ask me," the Doctor pointed out.

"It still feels a bit weird," Bill said. "I mean, don't get me wrong, this would be _much_ weirder when you were all Professor Granddad, but now you're a hot MILF, so that's its own flavor of weird too, I think." 

"D'you not want to -" The Doctor began, and she made to back away.

Bill grabbed her by the lapels of her coat, keeping her in place. " _No_ ," Bill said, then; "assuming you're asking if you want to stop. Might've just made an assumption there."

"No," the Doctor said quickly. "No, that was what I was gonna ask." She cleared her throat. "No assumptions there."

"When you make an assumption, you're making an ass out of you and umption," Bill said, and her grin was all mischief. "But how many naughty words do I need to spout off, before you'll give me a proper spanking?"

"I'll give you one, if you'd like," the Doctor said, and her mouth was dry.

"Here's a question for you," Bill said, and she licked her lips. Her tongue was very pink, and the Doctor could imagine what it would feel like against her clit. She pressed her thighs together, and she caught the way Bill's eyes flickered at the movement. 

"Yeah?" The Doctor licked her own lips. "You're always asking good questions."

"How bad a word would I have to use, to get you to use a belt on me?" Bill's eyes were very dark, and her breathing was a little shallower. 

"A _belt_?" The Doctor's eyebrows went up. "Didn't take you for a hardcore masochist, I must say."

"I'm your friend, aren't I?" Bill wrinkled her nose as she grinned, and the Doctor had to grin back. 

"I don't... have a belt," the Doctor said. “Wearing braces.”

"I noticed," Bill said, and she slipped her fingers in them, pulling them, then letting go with a _snap_.

The Doctor yelped, and she jumped. " _Ow_ ," she said, rubbing her chest.

"Sorry," said Bill. She didn't look particularly repentant. Then again, was that even a look that would fit on Bill's face? "You should punish me," she added, and she waggled her eyebrows.

"If you can get me a belt," the Doctor said, "I'll hit you with it. If that's what you want." 

"As it happens," Bill said brightly, "I happen to be wearing one!" The Doctor watched, entranced, as Bill's hands went to her own waist, unbuckling her belt, then pulling it easily out of the belt loops of her jeans. She handed it over, almost ceremoniously. "D'you want me to, like, role play like I'm scared or whatever? I can't promise I'll be particularly good at it, but I'd be willing to give it a go."

"No," the Doctor said, faintly flabbergasted. She held the belt - it was sparkly, and very blue - and she watched as Bill bent over the arm of her sofa. Her backside _did_ look really nice, presented like that. The Doctor had always been a sucker for a nice backside. 

"I should've taken my trousers off first, actually," Bill said, and she sounded faintly sheepish. "Sorry. I've, uh, I've never done this." Her hands went to her waistband, and then they stilled, as the Doctor's hands covered them.

"No," the Doctor said. "No, we should start with them on. Warm you up." She gave Bill's backside an experimental slap, and Bill made a surprised noise and wriggled. 

"And here you never wanted to talk about it again," Bill teased and she squeaked when another hit was landed, on the other cheek. 

"It were a little different then," the Doctor protested. She was getting into the swing of it - she'd spanked people before, naturally, and Bill had a _wonderful_ arse, and Bill made the most amazing noises, with every hit, until her palm was getting sore.

"Doctor?" Bill sounded slightly muffled. Her face was pressed into the cushions. 

"Mm?" The Doctor pulled herself out of her daze, squeezing Bill’s arse through the denim of her jeans. “You had enough?”

“God no,” Bill said fervently. “I was gonna ask you to get the belt.”

“Am I _boring_ you?” the Doctor asked, torn between insulted and amused. 

“ _Definitely_ no,” said Bill. “I just want more!”

“More?” 

“You’ve got that belt _right there_ ,” said Bill, jerking a thumb over her shoulder. “C’mon, please/”

“If you really want me to,” the Doctor said. “But I should warn you…” She stood up straight, and she grabbed the belt, where she had draped it over the back of the couch. 

“Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t,” Bill pointed out, and she wriggled her bum at the Doctor. It really _was_ an enticing image, and she kept _staring_ , her mouth watering. 

_I never noticed before_ , the Doctor thought distractedly, as an impatient Bill wriggled her way out of her jeans. She was wearing cotton knickers, grey with purple polka dots. _I didn’t want to put my mouth on every part of her before. Maybe because I knew she wouldn’t be interested?_

“Doctor,” Bill said, snapping the Doctor out of her reverie. “Are _you_ okay with this?”

“Of course I am,” said the Doctor. “Why wouldn't I be?” The belt’s buckle jingled, and the Doctor wrapped it around her hand, carefully.

“I mean this in the nicest way possible,” Bill said, “but you give off a very… missionary with the lights off sort of vibe. Not in a bad way! It isn’t like it’s a bad thing, far from it, I promise, there’s nothin’ wrong with missionary with the lights off, I’ve done it myself often enough, I just - _fuck_!”

The belt made a sound like a clap of thunder when it hit Bill’s arse, and the skin jiggled. Bill squealed, and her hips jerked forward. 

“Not exactly missionary with the lights off, is it?” The Doctor teased. Another hit, and the flat of the belt hit her right across the two cheeks. Another hit, and she groaned. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bill groaned. “You hit like a freight train.”

Another hit, with the tip of the belt on the edge of one arse cheek, and the Doctor paused, leaned forward. She tugged on Bill’s knickers, and Bill looked over her shoulder at her, raised an eyebrow. 

“Do you really think I’m getting that much protection from… that? That’s barely anything.”

“When ya put it that way,” the Doctor agreed, and she yanked them down, took a handful of Bill’s arse and squeezed. The skin was hot under her hand, but it could be hotter. Could _definitely_ be hotter. 

“I… do,” Bill murmured, her head tilting back and her mouth falling open. “Please,” she added, and now her tone had gotten almost _whiny_. “I mean… please?”

The Doctor slapped her bare arse, and then she was stepping back again, drawing her arm back, and the belt whistled through the air, and the _crack_ of it hitting Bill’s arse was enough to make their ears ring for a moment. 

“Fuck!” Bill yelped. “How is that worse?!”

“I could probably do an experiment,” the Doctor mused, and she landed another hit. Bill’s backside was developing welts, and the Doctor wanted to run her tongue along them. But she could add… a few more, couldn’t she? 

She was losing herself in the physical sensation - the pull of her muscle, the whistle of the belt, the snap when it made a connection. Bill was writhing and wriggling, she was _squealing_ , and the Doctor hadn’t ever heard her dear friend make noises like that.

She wanted to hear more of them. 

Although Bill’s backside was now a mess of throbbing, raised welts, and after the next couple of hits, Bill stopped squealing, she just whimpered into the cushions of the couch. Maybe she’d had enough?

“Bill?” The Doctor asked cautiously. 

“Why’d you stop?” Bills’ voice was faintly loopy. 

The Doctor let the belt fall on the floor, the buckle jingling. She fell to her knees, and Bill made a surprised noise, as the Doctor’s wet mouth trailed across the overheated skin of her arse.

“You’re… colder than a human,” Bill murmured, and her voice was very muffled by the cushions of the couch. “It wasn’t as obvious, when we were kissin’.” 

“You’re warmer,” the Doctor said absently, and she nipped the tender skin. She liked the way Bill yelped, and she liked the way Bill’s hips jumped, the human getting up on her tiptoes to push herself against the Doctor’s mouth. 

The Doctor pushed a hand up between Bill’s vulva and the couch, and Bill was hot and sticky against her palm, Bill’s clit hard, throbbing in time with the welts under the Doctor’s tongue.

The Doctor nipped a welt, and Bill’s hips ground forward harder. The Doctor’s hand was possibly going to fall asleep, and that was… faintly unpleasant, but then Bill’s toes were curling, and she was moaning, her back arching and her backside sticking out further. 

“Doctor,” Bill mumbled. “Doctor, Doctor, don’t stop, I’m so… I…” 

The orgasm seemed to come out of nowhere, and it left the Doctor’s palm slicker, fluid dripping down her wrist. The Doctor was picking up residual emotional energy, as Bill shook and trembled against her, and the pride that swelled in her chest was probably a bit Much, but she couldn’t help it; this was _Bill_ , the lovely, kind, amazing human who she had failed so badly, and here she was, happy and alive. Being able to come, being able to breathe, being able to cry… There was a lump in the Doctor’s own throat, and she kept grinding her hand up, guiding Bill through the pleasure, catching little bits of it herself. 

Her own arousal was a familiar double pulse between her ears, behind her eyes. She’d deal with it… eventually. But she didn’t need to worry about it right at that moment. 

Bill sagged against the couch, and she didn’t seem to notice when the Doctor withdrew her hand. She made a slightly annoyed noise when the Doctor wiped it on a thigh, but otherwise stayed limp. 

“Have you always been able to do that?” Bill’s voice was inquiring.

“I am _very_ old,” the Doctor reminded her, pressing a kiss to one thigh. 

“Well, yes, but I don’t want to think of you having those eyebrows and being able to do all… that.” Bill made a vague hand motion. “Come on up here, I want to cuddle you before I lick you out.”

The Doctor laughed, delighted at Bill’s bluntness, and she stood up on shaking legs, flopping onto the couch and letting Bill snuggle into her, still bottomless. “So not just missionary with the lights off,” the Doctor said, and she couldn’t keep the smugness out of her own voice.

“Well, we can do that too,” Bill said lazily. “Just… give us a minute.” She kissed the Doctor, and she was still smiling. “I need to swear more often,” she added, her lips moving against the Doctor’s own.

The Doctor rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling into the next kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have an interest in Kinkbruary? You can find out more about it, including the prompts at https://twitter.com/_zaffrin/status/1352316453232504833
> 
> Also, come find me on twitter, TheseusInTheMaz!


End file.
